


Tom Omegaverse One-shots

by Kcmey



Category: In the Heart of the Sea (2015), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Harrison, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, omega tom holland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcmey/pseuds/Kcmey
Summary: A series of one shots involving Tom Holland (or the character he plays) as omegas...Send in requests anytime!





	1. Being Classified

At the age of 16 people are classified, there are 3 classifications dominant, submissive, and non-specific or ‘normal’. For most people this is a thrilling day. Many look forward to this day because not only are they given classes but they are also given access to a database in which you can start searching for your perfect match. For a few, being classified is a dreaded experience, pre-signs start to emerge with puberty between the ages of 13 and 16, for some in old fashioned homes female Domme and male subs could be disowned or abused for their ‘unnatural’ classes despite both being very common. But for one Tom Holland his fear stemmed from his career goals, as an aspiring actor he feared his passion would be taken away if he was classified as a submissive, if not by his dominant then by the industry, which was short on submissives in general let alone male ones.  
Tom is a well-rounded and trained actor who isn’t shy or afraid to speak his mind and believes that he should have equal opportunities as an actor.  
When Tom woke up the morning of his 16th birthday he had a feeling of dread in his stomach about being classified. It was fairly early and a bright sunny Saturday, all the makings of a good birthday, but the eldest Holland boy couldn’t shake the dread settling in his stomach. After an easy morning of eating bangers and fried eggs, Harrison came over to go to the sorting center with Tom. He had gone just a few months ago himself and was a classified Dom, when Tom asked if he would come too he agreed immediately. After a short bout of joking around and getting dressed Tom, Harrison, and Mr. and Mrs. Holland hopped in the car. Tom sat in the back seat rubbing sweaty nervous palm on his pant legs, he jumped a little when Harrison placed a grounding hand on his shoulder but, immediately relaxed when the hand moved in gentle circles on his back right where he would be marked.  
They reached the office and tom was almost immediately ushered into a room where an annoyed nurse drew blood had him pee in a cup then held two vials under his nose the first one he shied away from, the second one made him almost catatonic with bliss. The nurse removed the vile and he stayed kind of out of it until a loud clicking of a pen and scratching of paper on a clipboard shook him out.  
“You will have to sit here for a while until the results come back from the lab, would you like me to send anyone in?” The nurse asked kindly.  
“Can you send my mate Harrison in? Please.”  
She left without a word and a few minutes later Haz walked in carrying two mars bars and a big water bottle he also brought Tom’s phone which he wasn’t allowed to bring back at the start.  
“Someone has called you twice, they even left messages.” Harrison said.  
“Huh, did it say who it was?” Tom started going through to the list of recent calls on his phone and almost dropped it when he listened to the first message. “Oh my god Haz! It’s the studio!” he immediately hit redial on the number and waited for someone to answer.  
“Hey Tom! It’s Ron.”  
“Hello Mr. Howard, sorry I missed your phone call.”  
“No worries and please just Ron is fine, I just want you to know that I have you casted for in the Heart of the Sea as young Thomas Nickerson. Do you have some time to talk now about preparations for the role?”  
“Actually Mr. Ho- Ron it’s my 16th birthday today, I’m at the classification center.”  
“Happy birthday! I’ll call you later this week then, and don’t worry about your classification, I hired you for your ability and that doesn’t change with hormones.”  
Tom grinned “Thank you Ron. I’ll make sure to look out for your call. Thank you so much!”  
“Bye Tom.”  
“Bye!” He hung up and jumped into Harrisons arms, wrapping his legs around the larger boy’s waist and holding him tight. “I got the part!!”  
“That’s great mate!”  
Tom climbed down from his friend with a little blush and smiled up at the dom. At the same time a doctor walked into the room  
“Alrighty Mr. Holland, would you like your friend to leave?”  
“No, he can stay, Please?”  
“Ok we have a few things to discuss while the nurse is picking up your results. First of all if at any point you have questions or feel overwhelmed please stop me. So, once we get your results we will talk about the physical needs you will have to fulfill to ensure health. Until then. You will have a mark branded into you before you leave a mild sedative will be administered to prevent immediate pain. You will be a little out of it but your family is here to take you home and it should wear off in a few hours.”  
The nurse walked in and handed a manila folder to the doctor. She offered a small smile to Tom who was visibly shaking was given a comforting back rub from Harrison which calmed him down immediately.  
The doctor took about a minute to check his results before looking up and smiling. “Congratulations Mr. Holland, you are a submissive.”  
He immediately turned his head up to look at Haz who smiled reassuringly back down at him while continuing the slow backrub.  
“So within the course of the next two years you are able to have full access to our search database for a long term dominant. As a submissive, instinctually you will feel more empathetic and sensitive towards others. You will hold yourself to a higher standard then you are used to and will feel a need to please and over-exceed expectations. It’s important to remain grounded during this time you may seek out constant approval and even punishment for actions. High stress situations can send you into what is called a sub-drop. This will force your body to shut down temporarily, it is dangerous to come out of it alone and it may have some long term after effects such as tiredness, excessive need to please, a desperation for unearned punishment, sudden aggression or becoming overly compliant with suggestions. If you ever find yourself in this situation we recommend that come to a doctor within 24 hours of dropping for a medical check, and in extreme cases contact the police for anything non-consensual. On the flip side high pleasure or soothing moments can lead to sub-space. This is a prolonged period of calm, you will feel kind of fuzzy and usually warm this is brought on by your dominant. Sub-drop can be triggered by ignoring your instincts for too long, if at any point you feel overly stressed contact a physician or your dominant immediately to prevent a serious drop. If at any point you feel threatened by a dominant or one uses a dom-voice on you to force unwilling actions you should call the authorities at your earliest capability” The doctor paused. “If you don’t have any questions then we can move onto the brand. Before we put you under we want to explain how to care for it. For the next week or two you will have a topical gel to prevent infection, there will also be a three day supply of a high dose pain reliver for any residual pain after that aspirin or any anti-inflammatory. So, we are just going to lay you down and give you a quick shot which is a sedative. You will remain awake but very out of it similar to when people get wisdom teeth out.”  
Tom lied down gripping Haz’s hand with vigor as a shot was plunged into his left arm. Within minutes the boy had lost his ability to grip and was mumbling sweet things about how pretty Harrison’s hair was and that it looked so soft. The older dom kept talking to the younger sub as the doctor prepped the brand as he was giggling lightly about not being able to feel his nose the doctor quickly pressed the submissive brand into the juncture on his shoulder. He yelped suddenly tears pooing in his eyes as the brand marked him.  
“Shhhh, it’s ok darling you’re okay, I got you.”  
“H-zz, hurs” the younger slurred with a small stream of tears.  
“You’re all done sweetheart, calm down. Harrison soothed rubbing Tom’s hair affectionately. 

TIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIP

Tom was adjusting well to life as a submissive, soon after he became coherent from being marked Harrison asked him on a date with the promise to remain friends if it doesn’t go well. Turns out it is going great.


	2. Tom's First Drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In The Heart of the Sea...Tom is forced to drop into subspace...

Tom was miserable. Starving and miserable.   
He had spent the better part of the month rapidly gaining weight so he could lose it during the movie. The issue was that he stretched out his stomach to allow for more food and now it grumbled every time he thought of food.   
Harrison and Tom were laying in their bed, Harrison was skimming through Netflix movies for them to watch and Tom was half on top of the Dominant hugging his tummy and whining about how much he missed food. Harrison just stroked his hair and suggested movies for them to watch. They settled on Iron Man 3, and about 20 minutes in both of them had fallen asleep.   
Haz spent every day on set with Tom because the movie was so taxing. He would hold his submissive during breaks and carry him on the worst days. Tom was the only submissive in the entire film, cast and crew included which was another big reason Harrison stayed on set with him, even when the filming moved to the actual ocean he battled sea sickness everyday just to keep an eye on his boy. Ron loved the added element of Tom being a sub because Thomas Nickerson was a male submissive in secret and that was not revealed until near the end of his life when his wife, the only person he had ever told aside from Owen Chase, died.  
After months of taxing filming and close calls the crew reached their last week of filming which was to be done on set. The scene today was just Chris Hemsworth and Tom, they needed to film the part where he tells Owen then drops right as they see the rescue boat. Ron had kept Harrison and Tom apart for three days by keeping Tom on set and sending Harrison out for some basic errands, Ron gave Tom smaller portions of food without saying anything and kept him up later and awake earlier than anyone else. He wanted to make this moment as real as possible and, was planning on slowly dropping Tom in the safest possible way. The Issue with this is that the single Dominant did not understand any drop is detrimental to a submissive’s health.   
It was an incredibly gradual slip for Tom so much so that he didn’t know it was happening until it was too late. He and Chris were sitting on the dinghy and Tom began his confession of his character being a submissive. Chris looked at him thoughtfully and reached out Tom recoiled a little but, Chris reached on not quite sensing the inevitable in his hazy state. Once his hand landed on Tom’s head in what would be a soothing motion, Tom broke. He let out a single sob before coiling in on himself and slowly shutting everything down. Ron called cut and everyone moved to relax except Tom who remained coiled up and fairly unresponsive.   
Chris looked down with worry reaching down and tapping the younger’s shoulder which only elicted a desperate whine the sounded an awful lot like ‘Haz’.   
“Where is Harrison?!” Chris called.  
“I’m here! Sorry that it took so long, I couldn’t find---” Harrison who showed up just then dropped the bags he was holding and broke into a sprint towards the small dry set boat. “Tom!?” Harrison scooped his sub out off the boat and dropped to his knees carefully placing the smaller on the ground which only caused him to sob and scramble back into Harrison’s arms. “Shhh, I got you honey, I won’t let go.”  
Tom sobbed uncontrollably until he was gagging on his tears and clawing at his dominant’s back. He probably would have thrown up by now if he had had any food in his tummy.  
Harrison heard Chris ordering and pushing people away knowing all of the alpha pheromones where stressing Tom further into his drop, but all the British boy could think about was his aching lover.  
The two sat on the ground for about a half an hour, Tom crying though much less so now then earlier until he started to become coherent.   
“H-hazza?” He said feebly, horse from almost an hour of sobbing.  
“Hey baby, just relax…how are you feeling?”  
“Kinda…floaty? Hungry.”   
Harrison let out a laugh, “alrighty why don’t we get you some food, and a mars bar”.  
The smaller nodded cuddling up under Harrison’s chin and letting out a tired yawn.  
“Do you want a piggy-back-ride?” the dom offered and received a nod again. Swinging the younger onto his back gently he let the boy cling to him and made way for the door towards the parking lot. When they walked outside a few cast and crew members stood worriedly including Chris and Ron. Chris offered a nod at the young dom knowing better then to approach a fragile sub. Ron on the other hand moved forward and patted Tom on the back causing the sub to flail almost out of Harrisons hold. The taller turned almost violently and glared at the director before turning back slowly and going to his car.  
“Honey I have to put you down in the seat, you will only be alone for a few seconds while I climb in the other side.” Harrison offered a small reassuring smile when Tom whimpered and grabbed his arm while being placed into the seat. Reaching over the sub he grabbed 2 fun sized mars bars and placed them in Tom’s hand. Then reached under the seat and found his sweatshirt from earlier in the day. “Here you go baby this will warm you back up.” He slid it over his boyfriends shivering frame before kissing him quickly on the lips and placing a magically opened mars bar in his mouth. Haz closed the door quickly and jumped across the front of the car to climb into the driver’s seat.  
Tom was again a shivering mess and clinging almost painfully to his hand when he offered it out. Harrison got them back to the apartment in record time and cringed when Tom crawled out the driver’s side after him too afraid to be left alone.  
Harrison understood this behavior. When he presented he payed very close attention to the information given. In the event that your submissive drops your first priority is to give them physical contact. Use a modified soft version of your dom-voice to give them positive reinforcement that they are safe and okay. Wait for them to come out of it before trying to move them, they will be hypersensitive to smells and touches so other dominants in the immediate area may trigger a relapse. If they are someplace unsafe, if it lasts for more than 2 hours, if they are relapsing, or if they pass out during call paramedics and make sure to emphasize it is a drop as they will send unscented doms or submissive EMTs to the scene. The after effects can last days. They will need constant comfort and reassurance, don’t plan on leaving them alone at all for the first 24-48 hours. After the 48 hour mark you should inquire on what caused their drop if you are unsure or where not present at the time. Plan on staying in for a few days because other’s scents will most likely overwhelm your submissive.   
Tom clung like a koala to Harrison who had scooped him up like a toddler on his hip and carried him to their apartment stopping briefly in the kitchen to grab several water bottles a pack of lightly salted Almonds and 2 king sized Mars Bars before moving to the bedroom.   
Haz dressed his omega in oversized sweats and one of his own t-shirts and placed him on the bed before crawling in after him to snuggle up.   
“Hazza” Tom let out a sob now that they were alone.   
“Shh…it’s okay, do you want something to snack on?” Harrison asked.   
Tom offered a small nod and when Harrison started to feed him little pieces of Mars Bar he moaned and his too high heartrate dropped. This was the start of a long but necessary 2 days.


End file.
